


Crossing Universes, Gravity Flames

by Nilaic



Series: Crossing Universes Dimension [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), BAMF Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Not Beta Read, Platonic Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilaic/pseuds/Nilaic
Summary: Enma comes to visit, Chuuya finds out that Enma has gravity manipulation powers too and Dazai's constantly plotting murder.AKA, Chuuya and Enma meet.One-shot taking place in the Crossing Universes Dimension. First two fics in the series give context, but you can read this as a stand alone, too.
Series: Crossing Universes Dimension [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037799
Kudos: 29





	Crossing Universes, Gravity Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Soukoku is part if Vongola, for some context in case you didn't read the first two fics in the series.

**Enma meets Chuuya**

Dazai hummed as he walked down the corridor to the dining room.

  


Today Tsuna told them that they were going to be meeting one Kozato Enma. Apparently, they were said to have abilities similar to Chuuya's!

  


And of course he has to meet them after learning about that! 

  


_ After all, someone who has the same prowess as Chibi could be a threat to Chibi. And as his partner and friend, I'll make sure to  _ **_ensure his safety_ ** _. _

  


With that, Dazai grinned as he threw the grand doors to the dining hall open.

  


Immediately, he spotted a tiny redhead seated next to Tsuna. His frame was quite lanky, and his eyes had some kind of symbol within them.

  


"Hello~! You must be Kozato! I'm Dazai, Dazai Osamu!" Dazai gushed, skipping over to sit in the chair opposite of Kozato, "Tsuna said that you could create a black hole! And that you can create rock projectiles-"

  


Enma blushed at the sudden gush of compliments.

  


"-and that's awesome! I've always wanted to see if I would be able to die from being sucked into a black hole! Or maybe crushed by rocks? The possibilities are endless!" Dazai said, eyes sparkling and looking like for all intents and purposes, an excited man-child.

  


Enma sweat dropped at the casual mention of suicide, "Uh-"

  


Poor Enma was cut off by the dining room doors being slammed open, again. Those poor doors.

  


Chuuya stormed in, his hat slightly askew, "Dammit Dazai! I told you not to mess with my alarm clocks!"

  


Dazai shamelessly grinned, saying, "Well if you're going to throw them across the room every morning using your ability, I just thought I might as well save you the trouble, you know?"

  


"You piece of shit!"

  


Chuuya flung a nearby chair at Dazai using his ability, Dazai dodging by just a hair, causing the chair to be directly in line with Enma.

  


Enma flinched, a flicker of gravity flames flicking across his fingers, causing the chair beside him to move in between him and the flying projectile.

  


The chairs clattered together and fell on to the table, broken.

  


Chuuya blinked at the sight of Enma manipulating gravity, slightly confused.

  


Enma let out a sigh of relief. Even if he had improved his ability to control items using his flames, it was still quite hard to do quickly, and sometimes the objects didn't move the way he wanted them to.

  


"Wow~ I haven't seen anyone be able to manipulate objects other than Chuuya." Dazai said, casually sitting back down on his chair like nothing happened.

  


Chuuya glanced curiously at Enma, pulling a chair next to Dazai and sitting down on it. He asked,"Yeah, how'd you do that?"

  


Enma flushed again, explaining how he used his flames to manipulate the gravity around objects, at the same time explaining the other things his flames could do.

  


Chuuya whistled as Dazai listened to Enma's explanation.

  


"Ah, so if I learn to use my flames, I could do those things huh…" Chuuya muttered after Enma's explanation.

  


"Learn to use your flames?" Enma asked, tilting his head.

  


"I have gravity flames too. So in theory I could use them the same way you did." Chuuya answered.

  


"Wait, don't you use your flames every time you manipulate gravity?" Tsuna asked, confused.

  


Chuuya shook his head, "No, no. My ability, 'For The Tainted Sorrow' allows me to alter the gravity of anything I touch. I can also make gravitons. I can technically also manipulate the gravitons in my surroundings, increase my own density, and shoot balls of compressed gravity that act as black holes that swallow anything. Though I only do the last three by activating my ability's true form, 'Corruption'. I don't use it often as without Dazai to cancel Corruption, my power will rage on until I die."

  


Dazai hummed, "Yup. So if Chuuya learns how to use his flames, he can do something similar to what he can do during Corruption, just milder."

  


"Ohhhh," Enma and Tsuna chorused.

  


Chuuya looked at Enma, asking, "So, would you be willing to teach me how to use and manipulate my flames?"

  


Enma blushed, stuttering out that he wasn't even that good, but he would be willing to try, at least.

  


Dazai grinned and said, "Well, that's great! I'm sure that you'll be fine, even if Chibi is a hot headed idiot, he can still learn things, you know?"

  


Chuuya turned to Dazai, already pulling back an arm in preparation of punching Dazai's face.

  


"You ass!"

  


\---Time Skip, Two Months later---

  


Dazai whistled, watching Chuuya use his flames to create a black hole.

  


Well, now that Chuuya could do what Enma could do too, he supposed there wasn't much of a threat anymore.

  


He wouldn't meddle with Enma this time… but a warning wouldn't hurt, right?

  


Dazai grinned and skipped off to find Enma.

  


Back at the Simon Mansion, Enma shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> Dazai's so going to traumatize Enma.


End file.
